


How Many?

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, an evening in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack and Mac have marathon sex!





	How Many?

Jack lay spent and panting, having just experienced his fourth mind-shattering orgasm at the hands, mouth, and incredible ass of Angus MacGyver. When Mac suggested they stay in instead of going out, Jack had no idea that incredible sex was on the menu. Mac slowly released Jack's cock from his ass and leaned in for a kiss.......

“Having a good time, babe?”

“What do you think?”

“I'd say it was a pretty good bet that you are.....”

“You didn't think I could handle it, did you? Just because I have a few years on you don't mean I can't keep up!”

“Oh, yeah? Prove it, stud!”

Jack reached for Mac's ass and went to work. He parted those luscious cheeks and began licking Mac's hole open. Soon Mac was begging for Jack's cock, but Jack had other plans. He lubed up three fingers, and one by one, he worked each one into Mac's ass until all three were competing for space in Mac's hole. Jack considered adding his pinky, but decided that might be a bit much.

Once Jack had Mac worked into a frenzy, he began to stroke Mac's hard and leaking cock. As he finger-fucked the young man, he slowly jacked his cock. Jack decided to change it up by withdrawing his fingers from Jack's ass, and stopped jacking his cock. Confused, Mack looked back at Jack, and Jack simply said; “Ride it, bitch.....”

Mac reached for the lube, but Jack said; “Uh-uh..... use my cum from earlier for lube.....” Mac positioned himself over Jack throbbing cock and sat down. He let out a hiss as Jack's cock slid up his ass. Soon, he was well in his way to cumming. He aggressively ground his ass against Jack's groin, moving his ass the way he knew Jack liked it. Soon both men were babbling incoherently as their orgasm overtook them.

Mac gently lifted himself off Jack's cock and headed for the bathroom. Jack followed and started the shower. He helped Mac get in, and the two men began to playfully clean up each others' mess. When they finished in the shower, they changed the bed sheets. When they finished, they climbed into the big bed and snuggled up together. Just as Mac was drifting off to sleep, he heard Jack whisper; “Next time, let's go for six.....”

 

The End


End file.
